Anime Confessions - Two Forgotten Characters
by yoshi3000
Summary: Recall Video Game Confessions? If video game characters can get a drink, there's a place for anime characters. Ryo, the bartender, handles all kinds of characters. Ryo deals with two characters forgotten by Sega and the fans to see how they are holding up...not that it helps...(Confession no.23/24)(Review this!)(Minor crossovers)
1. Confession 23 - Topaz

_The following is a bit of a take on Video Game Confessions which belongs to the comedic genius of Doug Walker of Channel Awesome. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, and Dragon Ball Super belong to Akira Toriyama, Toei Animation, Funimation, and Fuji TV. Sonic X and the Sonic OVA belongs to Sega (who's basically Nintendo's bottom). Black Lagoon to Hiroe Rei. And to make this more fun to you the reader, I suggest putting on the theme from Video Game Confessions (/watch?v=tCrrZ1NnCuM )_

_A/N: Before you raise up about this, I'm dealing with _two _anime _adaptations of the Sonic games.

* * *

**_Anime Confessions – Two Forgotten Characters_**

* * *

_You're introduced to a young Saya-jin/Endurion male of African/Asian (we apologize for not informing you that he was Blasian) descent about 6'0" with a fighter's frame. His hair spiked and black with eyes of light gray and electrical blue ends on his hair. He wears a typical outfit of a bartender for a fancy restaurant._

* * *

**_"This is Ryo Nazo Blackthorn, a Time Patroller and younger brother to Jōshō. Ryo works in the seven-star restaurant known as the Tori Dragon Palace (which is two blocks away from the Pixel Palace). There, some of anime's most popular celebrities pop in to have a drink. Sometimes, they share stories, and even secrets. Because—as we all know—what the bartender hears is confidential... isn't it?"_**

* * *

Episode 23 – Topaz

So here I was tending the bar and in walks in a character I could barely remember, Topaz. Now she comes in, I ask what she'll have to drink and she asked for a Bloody Mary. Topaz…looked as if she's seen better days. I ask if she's all right, and she glares at me.

"No, but what do you expect when you're a one-off character for a failing anime?" Topaz asked me.

I couldn't argue with that.

"It's just after Season 2, the show was doing poorly in it's home country. While it did better in America, the distaste for the show went through the roof." Topaz remarked. "But I assumed it was all fine."

I asked what happened despite knowing already.

"The show was canceled, and some of us were all fired. Well, most of them. For some reason, Chris Thorndick got to stay, and I would find out why. There was a Season 3 being produced, and he got to secure himself on. I got the boot first, and later on, the rest of us." Topaz said bitterly.

"But when about your job at G.U.N?" I asked her.

"Fired as soon as Season 3 was over. Some of us were promised an integration into the games, but that was a straight up lie. So, I lost my job with them, yet I'm bound by SEGA through contract. I can't go work for another company…" Topaz said about to drink her Bloody Mary. "I can't even afford this drink with the state of things!"

I asked her how she expected to pay for that drink, and she's all sheepish about it.

"Well…I give really good head." She said weakly.

Firstly, even if I wanted, I'd still have to pay for her drinks. Secondly, this isn't a habit I'd want Dawn to take up. Then again…I looked over to Dawn who's blushing a storm. At least that assure she's not to flake to that.

"As much I as would, I have a loving fiancée. Secondly, you'd have to deal with getting the manager off, and trust me…you'll be limping for weeks." I said discretely.

Let's just say the manager is an example of how bigger isn't always better, but I digress. I open a tab for her, and after I get a regular beer, she continues.

"After show went onto Season 3, most of us didn't really find much work. Lindsey had her movie deals, and she cameoed in most of the Sonic games. Her husband and her father-in-law now help work in SEGA. Chuck nearly got fired for being involved with Sonic O'Shit." Topaz said nursing her drink. "Stewart does security for the company, but not all of us ended up drafted into the company."

Ella's apparently dead…from a heart attack after eating at Taco Bell. I'm not surprised.

Tanaka? He got into a bar fight with Mercenary Tao. What do you expect, him to live from that?

"I still miss him dearly." Topaz said teary-eyed. "I loved him deeply, and he was…the light for me through my unemployment. I was planning to propose."

I asked about the other kids, and I'm told they're all Mii Fighters now for the Smash tournaments.

"I, on the other hands, wasn't minor enough that I could join them, but I wasn't important enough to keep with the company. I had drifted from job to job as a crappy security guard. I had to guard low level celebs, mobs, pimps, hookers, drug peddlars, and I even had to guard a freaking gloryhole." Topaz said recounting her downward spiral.

"What's a gloryhole?" Dawn asked innocently.

I don't answer as I want her to keep whatever innocence she's got left. So much so that when one drunkard shoots off his mouth to explain, I shoot him with an energy blast. But I digress on assault charges.

It's always disheartened to see a character become forgotten and fall into the gutter. She didn't deserve the hand she was dealt.

"I'm actually here because I'm about to go on an interview for a new job. Assistant bartender at some bar called the Yellow Flag." Topaz said wistfully.

Oh. That isn't going end well.

"Well, I wish you luck then." I said hiding my concerned.

She nods and she leaves. Come the next day, she's in the obituary. Death by a stray bullet. What a waste.

**_You see a lot of strange things as a bartender, see a lot strange things at the Tori Dragon. So, I see a lot of strange things as a bartender at the Tori Dragon, and that isn't no lie. Swear to it!_**

* * *

(A/N: Anyone remember her? No, the dub made a joke out of her. The original sub…woof, she and Rouge were a true comedic duo. It's saddening to think that the fates of the Sonic X were not so pretty. But what about Cosmo, you ask?)


	2. Confession 24 - Sara

_To make this more fun to you the reader, I suggest putting on the theme from Video Game Confessions ( /watch?v=tCrrZ1NnCuM )_

**_Anime Confessions – _****_Two Forgotten Characters_**

* * *

_You're introduced to a young Saya-jin/Endurion male of African/Asian (we apologize for not informing you that he was Blasian) descent about 6'0" with a fighter's frame. His hair spiked and black with eyes of light gray and electrical blue ends on his hair. He wears a typical outfit of a bartender for a fancy restaurant._

* * *

**_"This is Ryo Nazo Blackthorn, a Time Patroller and younger brother to Jōshō. Ryo works in the seven-star restaurant known as the Tori Dragon Palace (which is two blocks away from the Pixel Palace). There, some of anime's most popular celebrities pop in to have a drink. Sometimes, they share stories, and even secrets. Because—as we all know—what the bartender hears is confidential... isn't it?"_**

* * *

Episode 24 – Princess Sara

So here I was tending the bar and in walks in a character most could barely remember, but I do, Princess Sara. Now who is she, you ask? Well, she was from a little-known Sonic OVA which is one of the examples of video game movies not sucking. The Nostalgia Critic even answered my request to review it….but I digress. You'd think she would be even worse off than Topaz, and you'd be damn right about it.

"So, what I get for you, Sara?" I asked.

"Whiskey on the rocks." Sara said. "So, you're the guy they go to vent, huh? Must be nice to be independent."

Dawn already gets her a drink and she took several sips.

"So, you're wondering what I did with myself after my show deal didn't catch on. You're probably thinking I went and did porn." Sara said giving me a dirt look.

Considering it's one of the rules of the internet, I can't be faulted even if I did assume. So, I asked what she did, and she answers with a grin.

"I wound up becoming a writer in animation. Aided the writing for Sonic SatAM and Sonic Underground." Sara said proudly.

"What about the Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog?" Dawn asked.

She had to duck as Sara threw the glass at her nearly nicking her head.

"Get me a glass of Everclear." Sara said snarling.

I look at her with a glare of my own, and she glares back while Dawn meekly slides the drink over.

"I rather not be reminded that heap of garbage. Those were the days I had a habit of co…I mean marijuana. Yeah…totally high from the weed, and not cocaine." Sara said sheepishly.

That explains so much.

"Well after all that, I retired. By then, I was well off and looking after my uncle's family after his wife passed away. My father had passed as well…heart problems. At least, he left us behind a nice place to stay, and it was all quiet until…my cousin got a call from SEGA wanting her in a game." Sara said growing all the more bitter.

I didn't get a reason why the bitterness, but only a year. 2006. Wait…

"Elise is your cousin?!" I said surprised.

Actually, now that I think about it…it makes a lot of sense.

"That long dress covers up her tail, don't it?" Sara asked.

"Man, of all the rotten luck. A canceled show and a crappy game…I..ACK!" Dawn said ducking as another glass was thrown at her.

I caught this one and Sara could only glare at my assistant.

"That crappy game cost me everything! Especially my stock in SEGA!" Sara roared.

She explained how she lost the home she fought to help and how she was reduced to living in a crappy apartment in Station Square. I asked about Elise, and I got a scoff.

"She and that Seederian became a Sonic fan artist, a real deviant that one. People pay to do the stuff you'd see regularly on Inkbunny." Sara said sourly. "Somehow pays more than my crappy night job."

She wouldn't say what her night job is, and she pays before giving. May, who was sitting nearby, watching all this rolls her eyes.

She turns to me and saying, "If you're wondering what's she is doing for a living, she's a product tester."

"And what's the problem with that?" Dawn said innocently.

"She's testing vibe scepters." May said feigning innocence for Dawn's sake.

Oh…I have to compose myself, so I don't break down laughing. A big shot reduced to testing those kinds of aids, what a fall. At least she's still got her family, and she isn't dead like Topaz.

**_You see a lot of strange things as a bartender, see a lot strange things at the Tori Dragon. So, I see a lot of strange things as a bartender at the Tori Dragon, and that isn't no lie. Swear to it!_**

* * *

(A/N: I don't even most Sonic fans to remember the OVA. Honestly, I would have loved to see when it could have gone had it became a series. A better idea then the crap that was Sonic X. I doubt the OVA will see the light of day, but I recommend it for any diehard Sonic fan. The uncut 1999 dub however would be best for English speakers.)


End file.
